Factions
Factions are groups with influence on others. In this case the factions are the groups in worlds that have large impacts on them. Some are world spacific others are multiworld this page has information on all of them. MOBIUS FACTIONS Mobius is the world of the Sonic the Hedgehog Universe and it is home to three dominate factions G.U.N. About GUN Guardian Unit of Nations AKA GUN is a military group formed by the nations of Mobius as a large general defensive force, be it against Dr. Robotnik, The Black Arms, or the Nocturns GUN always seems to have their hands full with something. Members and Affiliates GUN has many unnamed soldires in their ranks some known people however are GUN Commander: The commander for the GUN forces he has a amber and a green eye. his hair is white and is normally found in a GUN base. In Shadow the Hedgehog (game)Shadow The Hedgehog(2005): A Nintendo GameCube game that focused around Shadow the Hedgehog and his past which was met with mixed reviews. he lead the GUN forces against The Black Arms while trying to avenge Maria's death by killing Shadow the Hedgehog. Prof. Gerald Robotnik: Prof. Gerald Robotnik the grandfather of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik worked at GUN with Project Shadow the top secret research project that resulted first in The Biolizard/Final Hazard and then later Shadow the Hedgehog. This was done aboard the advanced space station known as Space Colony ARK. There is speculation to what ARK stands for but no official information has been released. Gerald was arrested and later faced a firing squad when the government decided the project was too dangerous. Before his death he somehow uploaded a program to the ARK. The program was to activate once all Seven Chaos Emeralds are collected and then put the ARK on a crash course to Earth. This however failed when Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog used their Super Forms and Chaos Control to prevent it from hitting the earth and sending it back to orbit. Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate lifeform made by Prof. Gerald Robotnik who resembles Sonic The Hedgehog works for GUN for different reasons Rouge the Bat: a female bat with a love for jewels who is one of GUN's top intel agents Freedom fighters A group of mobians who rebel against Dr. Robotnik led by Sally Acorn and Sonic the HedgehogFreedom Fighters: the term used for Sonic and the gang in the Sonic SatAM TV series. Members and Affliliates Sonic the Hedgehog: A blue carefree hedgehog who oversees the freedom fight and is not afraid to get his hands dirty the worlds fastest hedgehog! Princess Sally Acorn: her parents suffering Robotniks wrath fuled her to lead the Freedome fighters to take back Mobius Others include: Miles 'Tails' Prower, Roter, Nicole and Bunny Rabbot Eggman/Robotnik Empire The army of robots made by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and his son Dr. Eon Robotnik "Robuttkid" Other notable affiliates are: Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, Silver Sonic, Metal Rage (Former), E-123 Omega (Former), Badniks,Eggman Nega (Former) EQUESTRIA FACTIONS Equestria has only one true faction but is worth mentioning, The Royal Alicorns, a group of five Alicorns who oversee Equestria and keep peace and hamrony Membersand affiliates Princess Celestia: The sun raising princess is the head ruler of Equestria Princess Luna: The real form of Nightmare Moon and the sister of Princess Celestia is her right hand mare Princess Cadence: the third named Princess of Equestria who oversees the Crystal Empire alongside Shining Armor Princess Twilight Sparkle: Princess Twilight the Princess of Friendship and Element of Magic alongside her friends helps spread the magic of friendship across Equestria Prince Burning Rage: the Alicorn form of Rage the Hedgehog Prince Burning Rage the Prince of Unity. Though more a title Prince Rage helps as the head advisor for Celestia and as the Guardian of Equestria He only exists in fan content. THE DARK LEGION A group made up of being with the desire to shroud the multiverse in darkness. They reject the light and are determined that one day they will meet their goal. See The Dark Legion wiki page for more information. This group exists only in fan content CHAOS GUARDIANS The Chaos Guardians a faction as old as the universe itself are the many creatures that guarded the legendary Chaos Emeralds with their lives. Those who have passed all live in The Chaos Realm where they guide the living Guardian(s) to this day. The Chaos Guardian operate beyond the reaches and limits of time and space in order to keep Light and Darkness in good balance. They however are on the brink of extinction as the last one Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog currently undergoes the battle. Members and affiliates Knuckles the Echidna: The last Echidna of the Knuckles tribe. Knuckles was a protector of the Chaos emeralds while not a true Chaos Guardian in the eyes of the council he was the one to protect them until his death came. After him hundreds of years passed before Rage took his place. Now he lives in spirit on Angel Island much like Tikal. Chaotix the Hedgehog: the head of the Chaos Council the best Guardians from time who keeps a close eye on the Chaos Emeralds and their guardian as well as the tide of Light and Darkness. Before he was a guardian he scouted out the world of Equestria being the first Mobian but not the first Chaos Guardian since he was not at the time one. He acted as Rage's guide during most of the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles series going as far as breaking the rules with the Council to assist him and his allies in the battle against Vlagh. Dex the Wolf: Dex before turning dark was the guardian selected to train the guardian Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog. When he was a Chaos Guardian before death he was one of the best earning him a rightful spot on the council. His power was great and with his ability to make Chaos into darkness as the now evil Daku-shin he is a threat to all and Rage is the only one who has proven he has the power to stop him. However others probably exist somewhere... Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog: a crimson red hedgehog with a story to match. This legendary hedgehog discovered the Elemental Chaos powers, is the only guardian to reach Perfect and Ultima Chaos forms and the only Guardian to reside in Equestria. Rage is the only living member of the Chaos Guardians and the strongest of them all indicated by his blade. Rage is nicknamed The Light in the Darkness by other guardians. Rage is different from others as he was not selected by The Chaos Guardians Council like others. He was chosen as part of a legend by BureinjingukaosuBlazing Chaos "Bureinjingukaosu" is a legendary Blade of Chaos used once by Chaos himself and goes with a legend. The weapons current owner is Rage the Hedgehog. Rage now lives on Angel Island and is the only other Guardian besides Chaotix that has gone to Equestria in their life time. Chaos: A god like entity who made the Chaos Emeralds and forged the Chaos Guardians and Blade of Chaos, Bureinjingukaosu. Once the mightiest of all he was killed in The Shadow War giving the prophecy that paved the road for Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog to become a Chaos Guardian in the late future. Leo, Leiah, Nate, Ven, Zexion and Roy: members of the Guardian Council Light Guardians The Light Guardians are a faction run and managed by Rage the Hedgehog who's main goal is to protect all of Mobius and other linked worlds from darkness and other threats. Members so far are very thin and the group is very careful on who is allowed in. Members Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog The leader of the group he manages and directs the operations for The Light Guardians from Angel Island their home base. Icezer the Hedgehog The main equipment manager of the group. Icezer makes sure that all of the Light Guardians are well fitted for survival in all kinds of situations. Xage the Hedgehog The current Intelligence officer. Xage gathers intel on key locations that the group must monitor, enemies such as Dark Spawns and any other intel that the group requires. Christain the Hedgehog Christain keeps the dark worlds monitored being from a dark world originally makes it easier for him to keep an eye on the worlds of darkness. He runs covert operations and intel operations on the dark worlds and light worlds as needed.